1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers and more particularly, to a wire-stripping pliers for stripping off the insulative jacket of an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many wire-stripping pliers are commercially available. These conventional wire-stripping pliers simply can strip off a short length of the insulative jacket of an electric wire during each wire-stripping operation. It takes much time and labor to strip off a length of the insulative jacket of an electric wire with a pair of conventional wire-stripping pliers. There are known wire-stripping machines practical for stripping off the insulative jackets of electric wires. However, these wire-stripping machines commonly have a complicated structure. Further, these wire-stripping machines commonly are quite expensive, not suitable for home use.